The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Antenna radial systems are sometimes used to simulate a ground plane to enhance radio frequency (RF) radiation. For example, an antenna radial system may be used to convert a mobile antenna to a base station antenna.